Close...
by MidoriTenshiSakura
Summary: Syaoran is back at Hong Kong and Sakura's still in Tomoeda... They miss each other very, very badly... They wish for something. What is it? Tune in to find out... Note: Be careful what you wish for...


Author's Notes:  
Moshi-moshi minna-san!!! I am MidoriTenshiSakura and this is my first fanfic ever to be posted on ff.net! I hope that you give me feedbacks on what I did. This fanfic is inspired by Westlife's "Close" off their Coast to Coast album. If you don't like them then this might convince you that their songs are worth listening for! So...Onegai!?! r+r! Flames accepted!  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~  
  
A songfic about Syaoran and Sakura.  
  
Disclaimer: No. I do not own Card Captor Sakura nor the kawaii characters I'm using in this story. Only the pink teddy bear is what I own here. And to CLAMP: You sure know how to please people!!! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Close...  
  
by MidoriTenshiSakura  
  
~lyrics~  
*actions*  
  
  
It's been two years since Li Syaoran left Japan- two years after leaving the land of the rising sun. Two years after leaving his second home. Two long years after leaving his koishi, Kinomoto Sakura. All his life he never missed anybody this desperately. Not even when he left his family in Hong Kong for Japan to capture the Clow Cards- his Okasan, his 4 onesan's, his clan, his homeland- he did not even miss them, nor longed for them. But this time, it's a different story. When he met Sakura, it was like she was the only one in his sight. His whole world revolved around this emerald-eyed girl, who once he considered the antagonist in his life. A girl who did not know anything that is needed to be the rightful owner of the Clow Cards. A girl who in each passing day, he learned to love. What made him head-over-heels over this girl he did not know, nor does he care to know. All that matters to him is that he found the person he will love- and cherish and care for- for eternity.  
  
Exhausted from all day's training he tucked himself to sleep. As he is lying down his bed, he can't help but think of his Ying Fa. If he could just be in their house in a flash, he'd do it. He's been dying to see her again. He threw the covers up again and got up, approached the Component and put a CD in. He sat again on his bed and pressed the button on the reomte control for it to play the CD.   
  
~Across the miles  
It's funny to me  
How far you are  
But how near you seem to me~  
*He recalled the day he left for Hong Kong*  
  
  
"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura shouted, exhausted. "Sa-Sak-Sakura-chan?! W-what are you doing here?!" asked a bewildered Syaoran. He had to admit, he's been glancing at the airport entrance, wishing that Sakura would show up. And here she is now, standing in front of him. "I... I wanted to give you this..." She handed him a petite brown paper bag. "What's this?!" he asked. "May I open it?" Sakura nodded. He opened the paper bag and caught sight of a teddy bear, pink and handwoven. He blushed, and exclaimed: "Can I name it Sakura?" Sakura turned red and answered: "Not if I can name the one you gave me Syaoran..." They both smiled and then Syaoran retorted: "Aishiteru...Will you wait for me?" Hai..." Sakura whispered, tears now streaming on her rosy cheeks. "Hush now, Sakura, I'll be back. I promise..." Syaoran answered back as he wiped the tears off her cheeks. "Yakusoku suru?" Sakura asked. Syaoran hugged her close as he whispered into her ear. "Watashiwa yakusoku suru, Ying Fa." Then the stereo in the airport boomed. "Calling all the passengers of flight 1519 of Chinese Wings to Hong Kong, please proceed to the plane now." He then bade goodbye to his love, filled with hope that someday they will meet again...  
  
~I could talk all night  
Just to hear you breathe  
I could spend my life  
Just living it straight  
You're all I'll ever need~  
  
*He stood up, walked over to the drawer and got the photo album he treasured so much. The first picture to catch his attention was the picture in their play, with him as Sleeping Beauty and Sakura as Prince Charming. He laughed inwardly as he recalled that day. 'We almost kissed...', he thought, '...if it hadn't been that the Light and Dark Card appeared.' He sighed.*  
  
~You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love  
Someone to hold~  
  
*He scanned through the pages of the album, the smile on Sakura's face catching his attention- always. Oh how he loved her smile! He can't survie a day without seeing the face with emerald eyes look at his amber eyes and smile- well at least in a picture.*  
  
~When I'm in your arms  
I need you to know  
I've never been, never been  
This... close...~  
  
*He continued looking at the pictures, reminiscing about their times together during the cardcaptor days. He spent each day as if it was his last day on earth. 'I'd do anything to be with you again, Sakura.' he thought as he turned the lights down low.*  
  
  
"I love you, my Small Wolf", Sakura whispered as she stared in Syaoran's picture. "I'm missing you...terribly missing you." she said, and tears started falling from her eyes. Those eyes that Syaoran can't resist. "I wonder if he's thinking of me like I'm thinking of him..." she poured her thoughts out too loud, causing Kero to look at her. She just shrugged and kissed the picture of Syaoran and tucked herself to sleep.  
  
~I saw the loves  
I used to know  
I kept my distance  
I never let go~  
  
*Thoughts flashed back as he reached out for the teddy bear Sakura gave him. It made him grin, but he remembered the day before his departure. He avoided her all day in school, which he did not really do. Most of the time they were together, talking about- anything. Anything... just as long as he gets to talk to her and spend time with her. That day he regret; for he did not talk to his beloved. That day he wanted to talk to her and tell her he's leaving but the sight of her crying made his heart twitch, so he did not come near her, fearing that he might make her sob.*  
  
~But in your arms  
I know I'm safe  
Coz I've never been held  
And I've never been kissed   
In this way  
You're all I'll ever need [You're all I'll ever need]~  
  
*He stared intently at the teddy bear, hugged it so tight wishing it was Sakura in his arms. He really felt comfortable every time he held that stuffed bear close, as if the Pink and Cherry Blossom aura of Sakura filled the room, and especially his senses.*  
  
~You give me strength  
You give me hope  
You give me someone to love  
Someone to hold~  
  
*He saw his sword and the Lasin Board. He remembered the times he was down. As far as his memory bank serves him right, his Cherry Blossom would cheer him up. He reached for the Lasin Board, examined every detail of it and tears began to form at the corner of his amber orbs.*  
  
~When I'm in your arms  
I need you to know  
I've never been  
Never been... this...~  
  
*Tears are now dripping from Syaoran's eyes, his sobs echoed in the dark night.*  
  
  
Sakura woke up at the middle of the night. She bumped her head on the headboard. She let out a faint "Itaii!!" so as not to wake up the sleeping guardian, for he usually craves for sweets when disrupted from his slumber. Something fell on Sakura's face. She opened the night shade beside her bed to see what it is. To her surprise, it was a gray teddy bear with a blue ribbon around it's neck. It was the teddy bear her Small Wolf gave her. She felt like a green fog was surrounding her, touching her face and holding her close. She felt Syaoran- the scent, the mild touch, the feeling of comfort and security she always felt around him.  
  
~Close enough to see it's true  
Close enough to trust in you  
Closer now than any words can say  
Yeah, yeah...~  
  
*Syaoran is still staring at the stuffed animal Sakura gave him. He was still crying.*  
*Sakura's cheeks were wet from crying as she looked intently at the stuffed bear Syaoran gave her.*  
  
~When I'm in your arms  
I need you to know  
I've never been, never been  
This...Close...~  
  
*Syaoran still felt the Pinkish white aura enveloping him, feeling Sakura's touch as he touched the bear.*  
*Sakura's hands touched the cheek of the bear, simultaneously as the green aura engulfed her.*  
  
~You give me strength [You give me strength]  
You give me hope [You give me hope]  
You give me [Oh]  
Someone to love  
Someone to hold~  
  
*Syaoran kissed the doll on the forehead and held it close. He also felt the aura totally surrounding him and kissed him on the forehead.*  
*Sakura hugged the doll and kissed it on the forehead, and the aura held her close, also giving her a kiss on the forehead.*  
  
~When I'm in your arms  
I need you to know  
I've never been, never been [Oh no]  
[I swear] I've never been, never been  
This...close...~  
  
*Syaoran looked at the doll, and a tear escaped from his eyes and wet the cheek of the doll. He felt like something out of nowhere landed on his cheeks.*  
*A crystalline tear fell on the bear's cheek as Sakura looked at it. Then a tear- not from her eyes- wet her now drying cheek.*  
  
'Funny how I feel...' both thought as they prepared to go to sleep. They pulled the blanket up to their waist, and sat up. "Aishiteru, Sakura." "Aishiteru, Syaoran." they both said. "Will you wait for me?" "I will wait for you..." they simultaneously whispered as they turned off the lights and huddled themselves to sleep. "Please give me and my Cherry Blossom the sweeteset dream." "Please give me and my Small Wolf the sweetest dream." they both mumbled while off to thier slumber.  
  
  
Little did they know that somebody can hear their pleas. That is, the old midnight blue eyes behind the spectacles- Hiiragizawa Eriol. This boy from England, the half Reincarnation of Clow Reed, was one of the people to pave the way for this two hearts to unite. He made Syaoran confess to Sakura. And so he heard their wishes.   
"As for you, Card Mistress and my cute descendant, I'd be glad to grant your wish. I, Clow Reed, creator of the Clow Cards, will give your heart's desire..." Then he chanted:  
"Oh Key that contains the power of the sun, show thy true form to Clow, who accepted this Mission with you! Release!  
Dream Card, give the lovers their wishes. Make them meet in their dreams as is it was real. Release!"  
A beautiful maiden in silhouette appeared befor them and dashed out of the window, heading to the lover's respective houses. Eriol smiled evilly, and went to the den. On the couch sat a purple-eyed girl, a sly smile forming at her lips as Eriol sat beside her. "Nice going, koishi!" and gave him a hug. "Finally, they will meet after two years." he said truimphantly. "As for me I need not wish nor dream..." he mumbled. "Why?" Tomoyo asked with her brow raised. "...because she is here, just beside me." Eriol whispered at Tomoyo's ear, while turning to her to lift her chin up. "You know what? My dream just came true..." "And what is it, may I ask?" "It's to be with you, just like right now, Hiiragizawa Eriol." she said as she touched the tip of his nose. Eriol stood up and opened the sliding door leading to the balcony then offered his hand to Tomoyo. Tomoyo galdly got it and they went outside, the cool crisp air blowing their black locks. "Isn't this just great?" Tomoyo exclaimed as she huddled to Eriol.  
  
  
"H-H-Hoe?! Tomoyo-chan? Kero-chan? Eriol-kun? Is anybody here? It sure is dark in here...Where am I anyway?" She asked no one in particular. Then she heard a voice from a distance. "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" the voice said. 'I know that voice...' she thought. 'Syaoran?!' "Syaoran-kun?! Syaoran-kun?!" she shouted, hoping for an answer. "Sakura-chan! I'm here!" Then she heard some incantation and saw a spark of fire. She ran towards it, but then stumbled over something. "What's this?" she reached down and- Lo!- her magic staff. She reached out to her neck, and found her key still hanging there. "What's going on?!" Then another voice said: "Use the staff to light up this place." "W-Who a-are y-y-you?" "I made your wish come true." "What wish?" "Just use this staff so you could see what's in store for you." Instinctively she called on to Firey and the place lit up for a second, but failed. 'Kisama! If not Firey then what?' "SAKURA!!! Use the Light Card!" 'That's it! Light Card!' "Light Card, Release!" Then a blinding light filled the room. The voice in the dark became visible. It was SYAORAN. The whole place seemed like a ballroom filled with people dressed up in gowns and velvet robes. A Masquerade Ball. She saw Syaoran from a distance. 'You've grown so much since the last time I saw you, Syaoran. You'ce grown much more handsome.' Sakura thoguht as she examined Syaoran's features from afar. They made their way towards each other. 'I don't like the way you look... I simply love it!' Syaoran's mind raced as he, too, scanned his way through the ballroom. They met halfway.  
  
They stood there, at the middle of the dancefloor, Syaoran wearing a prince's costume while Sakura wore an angel outfit.   
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
Then they looked down, both blushing.   
  
"Uh...Syaoran, I, I..." Sakura started.  
  
"Care to dance with me?" Syaoran asked. Then he got Sakura's hand, placed them around his neck and wrapped his strong arms around Sakura's waist.  
  
"Uh as I was saying..." Sakura continued.  
  
"You...You look beautiful! You've changed... a lot, Cherry Blossom." Syaoran stammered as he blushed. He pulled her close and looked at her intently in her emerald green eyes.   
  
"And you've changed so much too, Syaoran. Not suited to be called Small Wolf anymore..." she joked and giggled, making the wings on her costume shake playfully.   
  
"You know what?" Syaoran started.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"You don't need that white dress, that halo on your head, nor the wings you are wearing." He felt Sakura flinch as the color on her face drained. She looked down, tears brimming her green orbs.  
  
"You don't need costumes, Sakura! You look like an angel... even without that thing you have on your back. And..." he trailed off.  
  
Sakura looked up. "And?!" Syaoran remained silent. "And what, Li Syaoran?" tears that brimmed her eyes were now dripping down to her cheeks.  
  
"And... You're my angel, Sakura..." he whispered to her ears as he wiped the tears away. "Oh, gomen nasai, I made my angel cry. Gomen nasai..." and he kissed her forehead.  
  
"Syaoran..." she mumbled as she leaned on his chest.  
  
Then music-sweet music- played and filled the air. Dancers changed their phases as the diversion of music from fast to slw occured. A familiar tune caught their ears. The lyrics said: Across the miles, it's funny to me...  
  
"You know what? This song is my favorite." Syaoran broke the silence.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's because it reminds me of you. Even though we're thousands of miles apart, I can still feel you are here with me...inside my heart." he finished as he pointed his index finger to his heart.  
  
Sakura looked up and nuzzled her nose against his. "Baka...You're kidding, ne?"  
  
"You know me, Sakura. I can lie to my Mother, my sisters, Tomoyo-chan and even Eriol-kun. But I can't lie to you..." he whispered. And they danced and danced, savoring each passing moment.  
  
Suddenly they felt a strong force pulling them apart. "Sakura!" "Syaoran!" they both called out as they reached out. Their hands slipped from their grip. Everything went dark.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura shot her eyes open. She sat up on her bed and glanced at the teddy bear. Still there. Her alarm clock. Still there. Everything's in place. Then she felt something in her palm. It was a blue button. The button from Syaoran's suit! Tears once again brimmed the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran got up, exhausted and sweating. "What's this?" he asked to no one in particular. I his hands lay a small white feather. A feather from Sakura's wings! Still catching for breath and sweating, he put the feather beneath his pillow, hoping that the dream will continue...  
  
  
"Ohayo Gusaimas!" Sakura waved at Eriol and Tomoyo waiting for her under the Cherry Blossom tree. She made her way to them, still wearing her rollerblades. The glow on her face could be seen from afar.  
  
"You look very happy, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted her.   
  
"Um! I had a very beautiful dream last night." Sakura replied.  
  
"Oh..." Eriol exclaimed, followed by an all-knowing grin. He and Tomoyo exchanged glances and broke into a big smile and held each other's hands. 'Yeah, we know...' they both thought.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Vocabulary:  
  
Koishi- beloved  
Okasan- mother  
Onasan-elder sister  
Ying Fa- Sakura's chinese name [well so I've been told...]  
Aishiteru- you know...that 1-4-3 thingy...  
Hai- yes  
Yakusoku suru- promise  
Watashiwa yakusoku suru- I promise   
Itaii- ouch  
Hoe- Sakura's signature exclamation  
Kisama- darn  
Baka- stupid/idiot  
Ohayo Gusaimas- Good Morning  
  
Author's Notes:  
  
Yes!!! I finished it!!! ^_^ So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review!   
  
1. About that teddy bear. Gomen I had to use another one. I just think it would be cool. And another gomen for turning it into a voodoo doll. My imagination could go wild sometimes. ^_^;  
  
2. About that -chan and -kun suffixes that I didn't put in the S+S scenes. They say dropping those suffixes means intimacy. Correct me if I'm wrong. And in those scenes they have to be 'intimate'.  
  
3. About the costumes. I just got the idea from the CCS movie 2 [in the play where they danced... that's so kawaii!] when I checked the web pages about it, and from the Shakespearean sonnet Romeo and Juliet... Just for fun, so they will get to have their 'souvenirs'.   
  
4. About Eriol and Tomoyo. Don't they deserve to be happy too? And don't they look good together? Like, they have the same pale complexion, black hair, that intelligence, and their eyes of the shade of blue. Why don't they make them a couple? [Yes, people write about them being a couple, but officially...]  
  
5. About that incantation of Eriol. I don't know if I did it right. CCS was translated here in our country, and I don't know his incantation in English. Somebody with knowledge with it, I could sure use your help. Arigato! Xie Xie!  
  
6. About my grammar. Gomen, gomen, gomen. I did'nt have time to review it. And I'm not using MS word while typing. Hope you get it. And I sometimes forget how to use the perfect tenses and the modals. Please don't flame about that. I'm just a sophomore.  
  
~MidoriTenshiSakura~ 


End file.
